gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki: Community Noticeboard ' Talk page rules apply here. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, and reporting bad or unfair behavior from GTA Myths Wiki staff. For requests for promotion, please go to 'GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion. Voting Requirements Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Every User can cast a vote. *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another users vote. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. *To vote or add a request you must have at least 100 edits, have been an active user on the wiki for at least one month, and be in good standing with no Blocks within the past month on your record. Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Active Reconsidered Unblock OK, after lots of thinking, I'm putting this up. It's time some users got unbanned from their infinite ban. In short, unblock those users who can be put in an exception from their past mistakes to get more benefited activity on this wiki. And by benefited activity, I mean not those which include fights, stupid arguments and shit that has already been discovered or won't ever be put up as a page. As new users these days that are joining are only doing that. If you personally ask me, I think Ali is doing the only real myth hunting activity nowadays, even if it is on an old game like Vice City. But at least he is finding shiz that gets a page for than the new users who only post on forums and don't get a page about. I admit myself, my previous forum post also didn't get a page, but I don't hunt that much now cause I've got down on studying for sometime that's why I'm trying to get up on the top 10th peeps of my class and when I do, I'll make my comeback. But for now, consider me dead on the hunting side. With my reason being clear, getting back to point, new users these days aren't prospering the wiki activity as we expected. Think about it, what about the next 3-4 years? We all know GTA VI ain't gonna come until 2019 or something but still, what'll we do till then? GTA V has also almost finished up its myth giving juice. And GTA V myths won't last forever. So I suggest we unblock some users and forget what happened before between us and them. For example, Mashi. I personally again think that blocking him was ridiculous. Then AK-28 (he's active and visits this wiki everday according to a source), he wasn't even that much of a part of Gunshow's gang. I dunno if he rigged votes or anything, but WTF will happen if we unblock him to see if he changed? Sasquatch also had unblocked me and gave me a second chance and look where I am now. So guys, think about the wiki's activity right now and not what happened between you and those users in the past (this goes specially for you, Boomer).'' ''AwesomeBoy (contact) 11:44, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Note : This is a Bcrat vote only. Others are allowed to leave a comment. Votes *'Not Voting' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:54, February 2, 2016 (UTC) *'No' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:23, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Comments *This very nerve-racking vision haunts me too, this excruciating question that where will we be standing in the next 4 to 5 years? Since the director of GTA has departed, this peril is turning out to be factual. The nascent users are unwilling to pursue their run-of-the-mill career. The users you are referring to are quite ardent and deep-seated with apropos to Myths Wiki. AK-28 is a Muslim, and I don't know copious about him but he would ne'er acquit racist against the will of God, he acted dense by cascading into Gunshow2's diabolical nexus. We all know how man is fascinated by the concept of associating himself with a vile faction. Man is formulated for errors, none is analogous to the saintly traits. As for RageQuit, I possess a spine-chilling vision that he quit the Wikia network. We should implement initiatives before we confront the blood-curdling future ahead. I hope Boomer8 will think about what's optimal for the community and the future of our home. --Ali Rocky (talk) 12:25, February 2, 2016 (UTC) *Im not going to comment on things that happened in past, but I think that they should unblocked, since new users are not even looking for strange things in game, they are just putting videos from Youtube (most of them are false myths). Im going to return to myth hunting as soon as possble. Im not worried about future of GTA, since R* earned alot of money from GTAV sales (bilion dollars in three days!). - Death002 (talk) 15:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC) *I feel that I shouldn't vote since I was one of the members involved in the Gunshow situation, but to be fair I was let off and not blocked and now I'm a B'crat. However, users like Mashi whom I had to watch every minute should not be unblocked. He created a bad situation and wiki altogether, and I actually still get spam from his messaging every contact mehtod he has of me (somehow) such as Twitter, Skype, R* Social Club, etc, and he has just dug himself into a much bigger hole. Him being unblocked, I feel, would have a negative impact on the wiki. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:54, February 2, 2016 (UTC) *Unblocking users that have already been established as vandals is a bad idea. Mashi rigged votes and Ak28 is another vandal of Gunshow's that tried to block me and Boomer and overthrow the wiki staff. I think those users among others banned during Gunshow's day should stay banned. These guys still vandalize and harass the wiki. There are not sorry or accept responsibility for their actions. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:23, February 3, 2016 (UTC) *this is a really stupid idea, sorry fam. unbanning good users because you're impotent isn't a direct course of action, you should try improving yourself. **P.S ali, "he's a muslim" isn't at all a good reason to unban anybody, unless you wanna go full fascist and start banning people for their IRL beliefs **P.S.S masih is illiterate and as with vaultboy, he still pesters me to this day. never un-ban him. **P.S.S.S User:The Funktasm wasn't part of the group at all, in fact, he didn't even want to demote boomer at first. he's the only one that should be unbanned. --Gs2alt 2 (talk) Multiple Map (Infobox) As some of the members are well aware of the recent infobox errors, they are absolutely great and informative but lacks some extra feature for a few but certain pages. The myth appearing in multiple games possess only a single map instead of the adequate number of maps. Sample: the Slenderman page, the myth is said to come across, in the vicinity of the Whetstone in GTA SA, whereas it is also rumored to occur at the Great Chaparral in GTA V. These pages aren't much but 15 certain pages that ought to be ameliorated. I volunteered to solve this problem, creating categories to sort it initially, fixing it individually is seriously time consuming. Boomer8 reverted the entire edits and termed it as Pointsgaming/Sherlocking, I inquired Boomer8 about this contemporary complication and that why would I attempt it for some silly 15 edits? So we came to the consensus that a community vote would be optimal. Boomer8 is specifically on the point that these issues should first hit the community noticeboard, but my intention was never associated with any sort of mischief. Should these be implemented or not? --Ali Rocky (talk) 22:28, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:23, January 30, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mythhuntingmaster (User talk:Mythhuntingmaster) 23:14, January 30, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes '- MattMythMaestro (Message) 13:44, January 31, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (talk) 02:55, January 31, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --MH 007 04:18, January 31, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Death002 (talk) 16:32, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I think having multiple maps in the infobox is good, but we don't need to add a category for it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:23, January 30, 2016 (UTC) *Sure, as I stated above that the categories were created only to sort the pages, so that they can entirely be fixed, all together. They were going to be abolished afterwards. --Ali Rocky (talk) 22:28, January 30, 2016 (UTC) *I agree with what Tom was saying, I agree that we should have multiple userboxes, but we don't need to add a category for each. - MattMythMaestro (Message) 13:45, January 31, 2016 (UTC) *I appreciate that you want to improve the wiki, but things like this have to be voted on by the community. And I don't know how adding categories makes the multiple maps thing any easier. But aside from that, I think its an okay idea so its a "yes" for me. Boomer8 (talk) 02:55, January 31, 2016 (UTC) *Same as Vault.--MH 007 04:18, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Inactive Request Closed: New Navigational Box colors will be adopted --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:37, January 19, 2016 (UTC) GTA IV Theme I would like to alter the theme color for GTA IV, as the current theme color is outdated. And majority of the GTA based wiki's have their themes as well. Note that the article theme doesn't disturb or merge into the official myths wiki theme, and is implemented only on the articles links, navigation and info boxes. Sample: http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Abandoned_Hospital NOTE THAT THIS IS A B'CRAT ONLY VOTE Vote: *'See Comment' - Boomer8 (talk) 00:46, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *'See Comment' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:26, January 18, 2016 (UTC) * Yes on Nav Box --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:37, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Comment: *Look, I don't care about the different colored navigational boxes; I just really don't like the different colored links that appear on the articles. I'm not a fan of the infoboxes either. These two things make the wiki look way too colorful, when the wiki is supposed to have a dark and mysterious theme. Some myths appear in multiple games so what color are we supposed to have then? So in short, I'm against the colored links in articles and the new infoboxes, but in favor of the new nav boxes and the colored links in them. Boomer8 (talk) 00:46, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *I agree, the navboxes do look pretty good when colored, but for example with the GTA Vice City pages, it makes the page look too colorful and doesn't really suit the style of the wiki. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:26, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *I like the Navigation box colors but the links all over the page seem a little overkill. The color borders around photos is a good idea.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:37, January 19, 2016 (UTC) GTA VC and GTA VCS Theme I would like to modify the theme color for GTA VC and VCS, as the current theme color is outdated. And majority of the GTA based wiki's have their themes as well. Note that the article theme doesn't disturb or merge into the official myths wiki theme, and is implemented only on the articles links, navigation and info boxes. Sample: http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Cement_Shoe_Men NOTE THAT THIS IS A B'CRAT ONLY VOTE Vote: *'See Comment' - Boomer8 (talk) 00:46, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *'See Comment' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:26, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes on Nav Box' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:37, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Comment: *I support the new nav boxes but disapprove the new infoboxes and colored links in the articles. Boomer8 (talk) 00:46, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *I agree, the navboxes do look pretty good when colored, but for example with the GTA Vice City pages, it makes the page look too colorful and doesn't really suit the style of the wiki. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:26, January 18, 2016 (UTC) **I like the Navigation box colors but the links all over the page seem a little overkill. The color borders around photos is a good idea.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:37, January 19, 2016 (UTC) GTA SA and GTA V Theme Hello, I would like to alter the theme color for GTA SA and GTA V, as the current theme color is outdated. And majority of the GTA based wiki's have their themes as well. Note that the article theme doesn't disturb or merge into the official myths wiki theme, and is implemented only on the articles links, navigation and info boxes. Sample: http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Smoke%27s_Ghost NOTE THAT THIS IS A B'CRAT ONLY VOTE Vote: *'See Comment' - Boomer8 (talk) 00:46, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *'See Comment' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:26, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes on Nav Box' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:37, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Comment: *I support the new nav boxes but disapprove the new infoboxes and colored links in the articles. Boomer8 (talk) 00:46, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *I agree, the navboxes do look pretty good when colored, but for example with the GTA Vice City pages, it makes the page look too colorful and doesn't really suit the style of the wiki. **I like the Navigation box colors but the links all over the page seem a little overkill. The color borders around photos is a good idea.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:37, January 19, 2016 (UTC)